I'd Like You To Meet
by Thindy
Summary: Toby and CJ become parents...again.  #7 in the Piper series.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: "I'd Like You to Meet…." (1/3)

RATING: AA  
>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang<br>SUMMARY: Toby and CJ become parents again.

POV: Toby

TIMEFRAME: Continues from "Don't Argue With Daddy." Number 7 in the Piper Series.

1

I didn't even wait for the cab to come to a complete stop. I pushed my way out of the car and began running like a lunatic to my front door. It was a good thing the door was unlocked or I would have rebounded off of it.

"I'm home! I'm home!" I shouted. I glanced around the house frantically. There was no sign of CJ.

"CJ," I hollered. My voice seemed very loud in the silent house.

"Stop shouting. I can hear you from up here," I followed the voice of my wife upstairs and was lead to our bedroom. She was sitting at her vanity table doing what appeared to be applying lipstick.

"What are you doing?" I asked her out of breath.

CJ looked at me through her mirror. "What does it look like? I'm putting on makeup. I can't very well go to the hospital looking like crap now can I?"

I looked at Abbey for help but she just smiled and shrugged. "Leave it be Toby. I've already tried."

"CJ we've got to go," I told her as I walked up behind her. She put the lipstick down and started to work on her cheeks.

"I'm not ready."

"Who cares? The baby is ready and that's all that matters." I spun around in search of her bag that I had had packed months ago. I wanted to be prepared for this exact occasion.

"The baby will wait until I'm ready Toby. Trust me it isn't going anywhere," CJ fluffed out her hair and smacked her lips together. I was stunned. She was due to give birth at any minute and she was worried about her appearance.

"Toby's right CJ. We should get you downstairs and on our way," Abbey stepped up to the plate. "Besides, you look fabulous."

"I'm the Press Secretary Abbey. I can't have this being used against the President."

"Sweetie I don't think the media will use your giving birth to attack my husband. I think Jed will be secure in that category. Now let's get you ready." Abbey helped CJ up and when I tried to help CJ slapped me away.

"I don't need your help."

I was crushed. I lived for CJ to need me. "But CJ," I began in a whiny voice.

"Toby just lead the way and CJ and I will follow. And remember whatever she says just take with a grain of salt."

I never did quite understand that expression and I was completely at a loss right now. I turned and ran out the door and down the stairs. Josh and Sam were standing at the doorway.

"Well don't just stand there come in," CJ yelled from the middle of the stairs.

"We were wondering if you might be missing something?" Sam asked as he stepped aside revealing a ticked off Piper.

"You forgot me Daddy."

"No I didn't sweetie. I knew that Uncle Sam would bring you in." I gave Sam a 'thank you' expression.

"Actually I forgot her too. It was Josh that remembered her just as the taxi was about to pull away," Sam confessed.

CJ reached the bottom of the staircase and slapped me off the back of my head. Immediately I put my hand there to comfort the sting. "Ouch. What was that for?"

"You just left her out there? I suppose once this baby comes you're going to leave it as well right?"

I turned to face CJ. "CJ. Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to forget the baby. And I didn't forget Piper. I was just-" I was stalling for an excuse. I did indeed forget her.

"Who's got a vehicle?" Abbey asked the group of us ignoring the situation at hand. "I hate to break this conversation up but this woman is about to give birth and I'd rather she do it in a hospital."

"We can take Toby's," Josh suggested.

"Good idea," I tried to find my keys on the wall where they were usually placed. "Where are my keys?" I searched madly.

"If you would hang them up like I keep telling you-"

"CJ. Let him be. You can yell at him once the baby is born," Abbey ushered CJ to the door and helped her with her coat. Josh and Sam each took a foot and put CJ's boots on.

"I'm home mommy," Piper announced as if CJ wasn't already aware of her presence.

"I see that baby. How are you?" CJ asked in between deep breaths. A contraction hit and Josh screamed out for me.

"What? What?" I yelled running back in.

"I can't get her boot on. She keeps kicking me," Josh whined.

"She's having contractions you big baby," Abbey shoved Josh out of the way and put CJ's boot on. "You men are such babies."

"Us? She's freaking me out blowing like an elephant over here," Josh cried out. "It isn't pretty from the view down there."

CJ tried to raise her leg out to kick Josh again. He took a few steps back quickly and CJ missed him. "Keep breathing CJ," Abbey advised.

"I am," CJ snapped. Then she bent over in pain. "Owwwwwww!" CJ hollered out.

"Oh my God Toby," Sam called out. "She's owing."

How observant my friends are during a crisis. "Toby let's move," Abbey yelled at me. "Sam grab her bag." Sam bent down and grabbed the bag by the doorway.

"Keys," CJ said in a slow breath.

"He's looking honey," Abbey whispered. CJ's hair fell into her face and Abbey brushed it back.

"Uh, isn't that your car in the driveway CJ?" Josh was looking out the window.

Sam stepped up beside Josh. "Yep. Toby, forget your keys. Just grab CJ's."

I ran back into the kitchen. Right where they always were neatly hanging were CJ's car keys. I grabbed them and ran back into the room. I held the keys up. "Got 'em."

"Good now let's go; Sam grab a hold of CJ," Abbey directed. Together they helped CJ out of the door and over to her car.

"Don't forget Piper," CJ called back as she was leaving.

"Don't forget Piper," Josh repeated to me as if I hadn't heard her loud overbearing voice.

"I'm right here Josh. I heard her."

"Piper take Uncle Josh's hand. And by God make sure she gets into that van Josh," I raised my index finger at him for emphasis.

"Toby are we all going to fit?"

"Yes Josh. It's a minivan that seats 7." While I locked the door up Josh was counting the number of us on his hands.

"We're good. I counted 6."

"I always knew you were good for something," I turned to leave.

"Oh oh."

I stopped and looked back at Josh. "What?"

"You forgot Piper."

"Josh I told you to take her hand," I shouted as I brushed past him to unlock the door.

Piper was standing right were we left her. "I'm telling," was all she said.

"Would you believe Daddy if I said I did that on purpose?" I half smiled at my daughter who was far from impressed.

"Not really," she replied as she exited our home and walked over the minivan. Sam helped her in while I locked the door back up.

"Toby!" CJ bellowed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I was trying to hurry and not slip on the ice at the same time. It proved to be too much and I lost my balance and fell.

I heard a big ripping sound. When I stood back up I felt my backside and realized I had split my pants right down the ass.

This is just what I needed. "This isn't the time to pick your ass Ziegler," CJ yelled out and then began moaning.

I hope this baby comes out fast.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: "I'd Like You to Meet…." (2/3)

RATING: AA  
>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang<br>SUMMARY: Toby and CJ become parents again.

POV: Toby

TIMEFRAME: Continues from "Don't Argue With Daddy." Number 7 in the Piper Series.

2

Luckily CJ had used her vehicle in the past 24 hours and it didn't require grooming from the snow that had fallen the night before. I started the van and moved the seat up.

"Don't do that," CJ shouted from behind the passenger side.

"Do what?" I turned my head slightly to the left so I could see CJ.

"Move my seat. I like it where it is."

"CJ, I can't reach it from where you have it."

"So grow," she snapped back at me.

I shook my head and put the car in reverse. "Deep breaths CJ."

She was about to say something probably snarky in return to me but another contraction hit her. "Toby get this thing moving. We don't have much time," Abbey pointed out keeping her concentration on CJ.

"I need flipper," CJ said in between her 'hee hee hoo'.

"Where did you put him?" I glanced at her through the rearview mirror.

"In the bag," she answered quietly. Another contraction had hit her.

"Sam," I took one hand off the wheel and glanced at Sam. "Can you find flipper please? He's probably near the top of the bag."

"What's a flipper?" Josh asked me from the passenger seat.

"It's a dolphin Josh."

"But why would she need a dolphin? And now of all times?"

"Because she uses it as her focal point."

"You've lost me."

"She concentrates on a certain object that helps her relax when she has contractions."

"Toby I need the bag if you want to find flipper," Sam said from the far back row where he sat with Piper.

"What do you mean Sam? You had the bag."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't Toby," he argued back with me.

Josh and I exchanged looks. "Sam I heard Abbey tell you to grab her bag myself."

"Josh I put it down when she told me to grab onto her to help her outside. I have only two hands you know."

"Not if I get my hands on you won't," I began my illegal u-turn.

"You lost my bag," CJ screamed at me.

"I didn't lose it CJ."

"Yes you did. I just heard you."

"I know exactly where it is. It's where SAM left it," I emphasized his name to take the pressure off of me. CJ fell for it and began yelling at Sam.

"How could you forget my bag Sam?"

"CJ it was an accident. I put it down to help you outside."

"I can't go to the hospital without my bag Toby."

"I know honey. That's why I've turned around and I'm heading back to the house."

"But we can't go back to the house Toby. There's no time."

"CJ what do you want me to do here?" I slowed the van down.

"I want my bag."

"Then we go back home. Because incase you can magically pull another one from Sam's ass where his head lies, we need to go home."

"Shut up and hurry Toby," Abbey finally snapped from behind me.

"Mommy is you okay?" Piper asked from the back.

"She will be once this bullet comes out of me."

"Where did the baby go?"

"She meant the baby honey," Abbey informed Piper.

"Then why she say bullet?"

"Sometimes adults use metaphors."

"What's a medifur?"

"A figure of speech."

CJ screamed out in pain again. "Mommy Mommy," Piper cried.

"Mommy will be okay," Sam tried to reassure Piper.

"The medifur is hurting her," Piper cried out. "Help my mommy."

"I'm fine baby. Don't worry about mommy," CJ replied to Piper.

I pulled along the side of the street and ran back into the house. I grabbed the bag and ran back to the van. We were back on track again. "How is she doing back there Abbey?"

"She's doing great. Aren't you CJ?" Abbey responded in a soothing voice.

"Oh God this hurts," CJ yelled out.

"I know it does. That's why women have the babies. The men would have passed out during the first trimester," Abbey replied trying to bring humour for CJ's sake.

"I would have atleast made it to the third," Josh said bragging.

"Yeah right Josh," Abbey laughed.

"Seriously. I wouldn't have made it this far. But I would have hung strung up to this point."

"The day you hang strong for anything is the day you give birth to your own offspring Josh," was Abbey's reply.

I turned the radio on. "Get that crap off," CJ barked during what was her umpteenth contraction.

Josh and I both dashed for the radio. He clicked it off. "That was fun," he joked and turned to look at the window. His seat jerked and he moved forward somewhat.

He looked back at me and said quietly, "I keep forgetting she's directly behind me."

I smiled at Josh before I glanced back at CJ. I held my right hand out for her. She took it and for a few seconds we held each other's hand. And then the pain came and I almost ran us off the road.

"Toby!" Josh screamed as I took back my hand from CJ and straightened out the van. "Good God CJ," I cried out. With my left hand I held my right one and used my arms to hold the wheel.

"Her contractions are getting closer to one another Toby," Abbey pointed out.

"Is that bad?" Sam asked from the back.

"It means she's going to have this baby soon," Abbey answered.

Sam gulped. "I thought she was already doing that?"

"Sam honey," Abbey said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

"Yes Ma'am," Sam sat back into this seat.

We reached the emergency entrance and I pulled up along side it. I hopped out of the van and ran into the hospital for a wheel chair screaming at the top of my head.

"We're having a baby! We're having a baby. Get a Doctor!"

A paramedic who just dropped off someone else ran over to the van while I followed with the wheel chair. Suddenly there was a bustle of people surrounding CJ.

Abbey and Josh were assisting out of the vehicle. Sam was helping Piper out of the van. "How far along is she Dr. Bartlet?" The paramedic asked obviously recognizing the First Lady.

"Her contractions are a few minutes apart. She's been like this for the last ten minutes or so. Her due date was recently. She's been contracting for about five hours in total," Abbey looked relieved when one of the nurses came out with a stretcher.

"We don't need that Toby," Abbey said to me regarding the wheel chair I was still holding onto.

"I need my bag," CJ called out.

"I've got it CJ," Sam called back.

"Are you sure this time?"

I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. I stood there watching the paramedic and nurses help secure CJ to the stretcher. I was suddenly so scared.

Abbey must have recognized my fears for she came up to me and said, " She's going to be fine Toby. You need to go in and register her." She gave me a shove toward the entrance where I had a few minutes ago run screaming.

"She is registered," I tried to explain.

"Yes but you need to tell them you are here."

"Won't they be able to tell that just by hearing her?" Josh asked.

He backed off when Abbey threw him a look of annoyance. "Piper, how about you and Uncle Josh go find some vending machines?"

"What for?"

"Candy," Josh said as if that was the most unreasonable question he had been asked.

"Okay," she replied and took his hand.

I went to say something to Josh but he spoke up first. "I won't forget about her Toby. Go on. Go have your baby," he gave me a wink as he went into the hospital with my daughter.

Abbey shoved me again and I took off into the hospital to do whatever it was I was supposed to do.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: "I'd Like You to Meet…." (3/3)

RATING: AA  
>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang<br>SUMMARY: Toby and CJ become parents again.

POV: Toby

TIMEFRAME: Continues from "Don't Argue With Daddy." Number 7 in the Piper Series.

3

I walked over to the admissions and was greeted by a very large and mean looking woman who looked as if this was the last place she wanted to be.

"Hi," I said nearly out of breath. "My wife is having a baby."

The mean looking lady whose nametag read Wanda handed me a clipboard. "You'll have to fill this out."

I glanced down at the clipboard that I took into my hands and then I looked down the hall where CJ was being wheeled. "But my wife is having a baby that way," I pointed in CJ's direction.

"You need to fill the insurance forms out Sir," she responded without any eye contact.

"We've already done this," I handed her the clipboard back but she just pushed it back towards me.

"I can't admit your wife Sir without these forms."

I looked back at her nametag, "Uh Wanda?" Her head bobbed up with the sound of her name. "My wife and I have already been here and gone through this process. So how about you just turn yourself around and punch her name up on the computer. She'll be there under Ziegler, CJ Ziegler."

"How about you stop arguing with me and fill these forms out. The sooner you cooperate with me the sooner you can join your wife."

"So this whole procedure of us coming down her to pre-register was what? Just a way to make money off of the parking?" She rolled her eyes at me. I have never wanted to climb a counter in all my life.

I heard my name being called. "Toby CJ's calling for you."

It was Sam. I backed away from Wanda and was prepared to leave when she said, "You can't leave yet. You have to fill this out," she waved the clipboard in the air.

Now I was getting pissed off. "Sam," I called out. When I had his attention I waved him over.

"What's going on?"

"Hitler here won't let me go until these forms are filled out. I have already done this with CJ. Can you help me out?"

"Sure thing. Hurry though Toby she's been cursing you out."

"You mean calling me?"

"No, it was definitely cursing," Sam turned to Wanda and accepted her clipboard.

"You can't fill this out. Only he can," Wanda grumbled at Sam.

Sam leaned over the window closer to Wanda. "I work for the President of the United States. Right about now I can and will do whatever I want." (pause) Sam glanced at her name and then said, "Wanda."

With that taken care of I ran off to where I last CJ being wheeled. I ran into Abbey. "Toby where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry. I had problems with registration," CJ was surrounded by nurses but I stood where she could see me.

"We've already registered," CJ said with annoyance. "Do you have to do that?" She snapped at a young blonde nurse who was fiddling around with CJ's wrists.

"Deep breaths CJ," Abbey said trying to calm CJ down.

When the mob had cleared around CJ I stepped beside her. "How are you feeling honey?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" She countered back.

"Would you like me to get you anything?"

"I could go for a shot of whiskey and some nice crispy chicken wings," was my wife's response.

I laughed. "I don't think so."

CJ tensed up and shouted at me, "Then why did you ask if you weren't going to do it?"

I took a step back. "I thought you might like some ice chips. I was just trying to be nice."

"Screw ice chips. Do I look like I want ice chips?"

I was about to answer when Abbey shook her head. I took a deep breath. CJ grabbed my hand when a contraction hit. Oh God the pain.

When she let go my hand was still throbbing. It's a good thing we're already in a hospital. By the time this baby comes I'm going to need some serious fixing of my fingers.

The machines that CJ was hooked up to were beeping various sounds and Abbey watched them with an intense stare. "Is something wrong?"

"No no Toby. She's fine."

"What is all this for?" I motioned to the monitors.

"Well, this one is for the baby's heartbeat."

I stepped closer to that one. "This is my baby's heart?"

"Yes Toby it is." Abbey put her arm around my shoulder and I held the tip of her hand.

I got a little misty. "That's my baby," I whispered aloud.

"Hello?" CJ said not liking the fact that she was being ignored.

I moved back to CJ. "That's our baby sweetie," I kissed the top of her forehead.

CJ screamed and didn't let go for what seemed like hours but was only about 20 seconds. "They're getting much closer. I think it's go time," Abbey said walking to the door.

"Go time? Go where?"

"Baby time Toby."

"What now? How do you know?"

Abbey giggled. "I've had three babies Toby. I am somewhat familiar with this area. I'm going to get the Doctor. Make sure she's comfortable."

Oh Abbey don't go. Don't leave me alone with her. I'm scared. I felt my hands begin to shake. Another contraction came. I sucked in my breath while CJ clutched my hand.

I switched hands this time and was allowing the left one recovery time. I figure with every contraction I'll just keep switching them until she doesn't need them anymore. Or I run out of bones for her to break, whichever comes first.

I'm trying to be the strong one for my wife but if my own mommy was here I'd be crying on her like a two year old. The pain was so intense in my hand that I was sure she had broken every bone.

I can only imagine what she's going through, although I sure as hell don't want to. Come on baby, just slip on out of there. "Oh God Toby," CJ squeezed again. The blood was leaving my body and I felt like I was going to pass out.

I hated to watch her in so much pain. "Did you have that epidermis?"

"Epidural you idiot," CJ shouted through clenched teeth. Up until about five minutes ago I knew it was called that. I think the loss of feeling has affected my whole body.

"How are we doing Mrs. Ziegler?" The Doctor had entered all up masked up with Abbey and a few more nurses behind him.

"Get it out," CJ screamed through another contraction.

I looked at the Doctor and shouted, "Get it out. Get it out."

The Doctor sat at the end of the bed and peeked his head into an area that had he not been a Doctor, we would be stepping outside for. When he was done fiddling with my wife who looked like his puppet he turned to the nurse and said, "She's at 10 centimeters."

"What does that mean?" I asked Abbey.

"It's go time Daddy," she winked at me while I tried to regain strength to keep my buckling knees from collapsing.

I held CJ's hand. "Did you hear that sweetie? It's go time."

4

At first I felt as if the room was spinning around me. Everything seemed to be happening so fast and I didn't want to miss any part of this.

I was still beside CJ holding her hand while she was being encouraged to push.

Every so often I would sweep her forehead clear of her hair that had fallen across during her struggle to deliver our baby.

Abbey kept touching a watered down cloth on CJ to try and cool her off. How come I didn't think of that?

The Doctor instructed CJ not to push. "I have to push," CJ said as she tried to sit further up.

"Don't push CJ. Just hold on."

"CJ honey. Let's do our breathing," Abbey suggested. She lead CJ into the hee hee hoo thing that I've seen tried during our Lamaze classes.

CJ followed Abbey's instructions. Every few seconds or so she would yell out and scream. I felt horrible for what she was going through.

And as I watched CJ in the most pain she has ever been in I couldn't help but think of Piper and her arrival into this world.

How her mother must have hurt as well trying to deliver our daughter and I wasn't even there to give what encouragement I could.

Thinking of this made me feel so very sad for Cindy. I know deep down that it was out of my control. But it still doesn't change the fact that I regret not being able to have the chance to witness Piper's birth.

CJ's screaming brought me back to my present state. She was screaming at the Doctor again. "It hurts."

"I know it does CJ but I need you to give me another push."

"You had your chance," CJ snapped. Abbey couldn't help but laugh out.

I tried to calm CJ by practicing the breathing from Lamaze. "Hee hee hoo. Hee hee hoo," I repeated releasing the air from my mouth. This was sort of relaxing really.

"What the hell are you doing?"

My eyes fly open and CJ is staring at me. Here we are in the middle of childbirth and she has stopped production to question me.

"What?" I ask startled. I was just trying to be a part of this miracle. "I'm breathing with you CJ."

"Why?"

Embarrassed I look around at the few who stopped what they were doing as well. "I'm just trying to help you and share in the experience."

"If you want to help me how about you try opening an umbrella up your ass? Only then will we be sharing buddy," CJ cried out. Then she began to push again.

I ignored her comment towards me and just kept telling her how beautiful she was. How brave I thought she was and that our little baby was coming. "CJ you're doing great."

"Here's the head," the Doctor announced.

"Where?" I yelled out. I tried to take a peek but CJ still had my hand and she jerked me back towards her. I stood on my toes and tried to get a view from where I was bound.

"CJ, CJ. We've got a head," I announced with tears forming in my eyes.

"This is it CJ. One more push. Are you ready?" I helped CJ up a bit more and she grunted down and pushed with everything she had.

"You can do it CJ," I encouraged. "Come on baby. One big push CJ."

Her face contorted and I have to admit that look scared the hell out of me. But I kept by my wife's side until our baby emerged from her body.

"Good girl," the Doctor praised CJ who laid back on the bed.

"You did it CJ," Abbey said wiping her brow off with the cloth.

"It's a girl?" I asked through tears.

"It's a boy!" The Doctor announced. A boy. We had a boy.

I was so excited I almost peed. I jumped up and down and through my fist in the air. "We've got a boy CJ," I bent my face over hers and kissed her a few times. She had begun crying.

"A boy?" CJ asked through her tears. I nodded my head. I was floating on air. This was the most incredible thing I have ever witnessed.

"Mr. Ziegler? Would you like to cut the cord?" One of the nurses held a special pair of scissors.

I brushed my hands off on my pants and accepted the cold scissors. Carefully I opened them over the cord and clamped down hard until the cord was freed from my son.

"Wow," I exhaled. "That was my first job as his Daddy." My emotions were running wild.

"I don't hear him. Why isn't he crying?" CJ asked in a panic.

I looked from CJ to the Doctor to CJ once more and then back to the Doctor. He was holding the baby and I think he was swabbing the baby's mouth. Then we heard a slight smacking sound and a large wail come from this small little person.

CJ and I cried together when we heard the sounds of our son for the first time. Even Abbey was crying when I caught a glimpse of her. The nurses took the baby and placed him in what resembled a small crib with a light.

"We're just going to clean him up Mrs. Ziegler," the nurse informed CJ who was being encouraged to continue on with the removal of her placenta.

I was watching what they were doing with my son but when CJ screamed so loud I was automatically drawn to go to her. I should have stayed where I was.

I accidentally caught a glimpse of the placenta coming out and my knees immediately buckled. I was going down. I could feel myself losing the battle with gravity.

"Someone grab him," I heard Abbey shout.

Then I was being brought back up by a handful of arms. "Are you okay Mr. Ziegler?"

I felt so dizzy. Abbey came around to me. "Toby honey sit down."

I tried to brush Abbey off of me. "I'm okay."

"No Toby you're not. Have a seat for a second."

"I want to see my son," I insisted.

"You will honey. Let them clean him up first and then you will see him. But you're not going to be any good to him if you're passed out on the floor." Abbey lead me to the beige chair that was sitting empty in the corner of CJ's room.

The view from here sucked. I couldn't see my son and I was too far from CJ. She was lying on the bed looking sideways at me. "Hi honey," she said softly. "We've got a boy."

"I love you so much CJ," I told her through my tears. I wiped them away the best I could on my shirt.

"I love you too Toby," she cried.

"I am so proud of you," I stood up. Screw this sitting down. I wanted to be with my family.

I went up to CJ and took her hand that she had stretched out for me. I laid kisses on her hand and ran them up her arm. She gave a tired giggle. "You did a really good job baby."

"Toby I'm so sorry," she cried.

"Shh, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything."

"I was so mean. I-"

"You were no such thing," I assured her. I leaned in for a kiss and she whispered that she loved me again. I whispered the same thing back to her.

"Mr. And Mrs. Ziegler," the nurse began holding our son. "I'd like you to meet your son." She came over to CJ and placed the baby in her arms.

We cried together again as we came face to face for the first time with our beautiful little boy. Abbey stood by watching. "What are you going to name him?" She asked us.

CJ looked at me and I nodded which made her smile. "Keegan," she answered Abbey.

"Keegan," Abbey repeated smiling back at us. "That's different."

"CJ and I agreed to ban the idea of traditional names in favour of unique ones," I explained to her.

"I like it," Abbey said. "I think it's perfect."

"He is perfect," CJ cooed looking at our baby. We took the next few minutes to count his fingers and his toes and then we just watched him as he slept in his mommy's arms. He was indeed beautiful.

"Toby I'm going to go and find Sam and Josh," Abbey announced as she went to the door.

I looked up at her. "Thanks Abbey. (pause) Oh and Abbey, can you bring Piper here to us please?"

"Sure Daddy," she responded before leaving. Daddy. A man can't get enough of that. I was a new Daddy.

"Oh Toby he's so beautiful," CJ said to me. With her free hand she touched my face and let her hand slowly slide down.

"He looks like you."

"He has my nose that's for sure," she laughed.

"And your lack of interest for opening your eyes," I teased her. CJ removed the small blue baby cap that was on Keegan's head.

"And your hair," she laughed out loud. My son was bald.

"Not funny," was my comeback. Keegan made a slight stir and my attention went back to him. CJ was slowly maneuvering herself over on the bed to make room for me.

I climbed on bed and rested on my side. CJ's head fell against mine and she placed Keegan in between us.

Our perfect healthy son continued to sleep while we admired this little miracle that lay before us.


End file.
